Star: Yours & Mine
by ftb-churro
Summary: An Ichiruki tribute... Rukia's birthday giveaway! "What would I give to her?", Ichigo thought, as he was searching for Rukia. What just happened? Why is he looking for her?


This is my first Ichiruki fanfic so I'm not really sure if it's good.... This one is dedicated to ICHIRUKI FC of Bleach Asylum!

I welcome all your comments or violent reactions about it to improve my writing. Thanks a lot!

**Star: Yours and Mine**

Rukia was inside Ichigo's closet staring at its ceiling when suddenly, her phone rang. The ringtone was different and she hummed together with it softly, _Happy Birthday, Happy Birthda_y… Then it changed to an alarming tone, meaning that a hollow just appeared. She went out of the room and turned into a shinigami.

Ichigo was reading a manga when he noticed that Rukia went out. He was about to ask her, but she's too fast.

"Huh?! What the… She didn't even tell where she'd gone to…jeez…"

He also noticed that it's a bit quiet than usual and realized that Kon wasn't present as well. "Where did he go now?" He sighed and continued reading.

As Rukia finished the hollow in one attack located in the park, confetti flew over her. She was shocked when she saw Inoue, Ishida, Chad and Kon with Byakuya and Renji greeting her, "**Otanjoubi Omedetou**!"

His brother approached her first and gave a gift to her.

"This is on behalf of Captain Ukitake and the rest of the Thirteenth Squad. You shall receive mine, when you return."

Renji agreed to him, "You should really go back Rukia! There will be a party just for you and I should be able to give my gift too!"

Byakuya added, "Orders from the Soul Society will be taken care of by other shinigami assigned here or HE can do it." He turned around and went back with his lieutenant through the senkai gate.

Kon climbed behind Chad's back and told her, "Happy Birthday Nee-san! We've prepared a small party before you go back!"

Then Inoue wondered, "Where's Kurosaki-kun?"

"Maybe he's out somewhere, forgot Kuchiki-san's birthday", Ishida replied in his serious tone.

Inoue was saddened by what he said and asked her, "Kuchiki-san, did you told him about today?"

Rukia replied as if it didn't matter, "Not really… It's okay Inoue, I don't mind"

She observed her eyes that were a little sad as she gazed through them.

But she agreed so as not to cause trouble and smiled at her, "You don't have to thank us; this is your day so let's all cheer for Kuchiki-san, okay?"

Everyone nodded and started her birthday bash.

The celebration had just ended when an order for a Hollow came.

"Good timing, thank you very much everyone! I have to go."

Chad was about to unleash his power with Ishida and Inoue. However, Rukia stopped them first.

"It's alright, let me take this." Then, she fled off.

Inoue said, "Uhm, we should tell Kurosaki-kun, she seems kinda sad…."

They went to Ichigo's house afterwards.

Ichigo was about to leave the house because of boredom when he saw them running towards him.

"Ichigo, are you a fool not to look at the calendar? You're really an idiot!" Kon flew himself to Ichigo's face.

"Kurosaki, you're more stupid than I thought." Ishida said, fixing his glasses.

Ichigo pulled Kon out of his face and replied, "What was that?!"

As he and Ishida was about to start a fight, Inoue and Chad came in.

"Kurosaki-kun, it's Kuchiki-san's birthday today." Chad presented a small calendar pointing at the date and the event written beside it.

"Thanks everyone but I'm on the hurry to greet her so don't worry." Ichigo said and run off.

"Hmph. It's obvious that he did forget." Ishida fixed his shirt. They all laughed about it and parted ways as they went home after.

Ichigo ran as fast as he could and looked for her. Later, he found her fighting a hollow. As she was about to give the lowly creature a final blow, Ichigo suddenly transformed into a shinigami and quickly killed the hollow.

"Yo---"

"Ichigo…"

"_Warui_ Rukia, it's late."

"You don't have to show off your powers, I can take care of it myself."

The sun had already set and stars began to appear on the sky.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Ichigo answered, and looked up.

Rukia was curious on why did he looked up, but he continued,

"Do you know, you can give name to stars?"

"Give… name to the stars?"

"Aah… Okay then! From here on, the brightest star over there will be called

'**ICHIGO**'.

Rukia looked at him and asked, "_Tawake!_ Why would you name a star after yourself?_!_"

He took a deep breath and replied, "It's different! This is my gift to you…"

He scratched his head and went on, "Rukia, when I'm not around, at least let this star be my representation or maybe… just a way to remember me…"

Rukia's eyes widened to hear those words from him and felt very happy.

She closed her eyes and responded, "I should name that star beside it, '**RUKIA**'… so that you'll also do the same way."

Ichigo traced the star and found it.

"Happy Birthday, Rukia…"

"_Arigatou_, Ichigo…"

Together, their eyes were fixed on the stars shining brightly on the night sky.


End file.
